1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general pertains to protective compositions and methods thereof for articular cartilage. Specifically, the present invention pertains to the potential of Calebin A to prevent pathological damage to articular cartilage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Articular cartilage is a specialized connective tissue that covers the articular surfaces of bones forming a synovial joint. Articular cartilage endows the synovial joints the ability to provide low friction and relatively pain free motion. Articular cartilage structures and functions are prone to damage following trauma (fall or accident), wear and tear and underlying pathological disease conditions. Articular cartilage tissue usually does not regenerate (the process of self repair) after injury or disease leading to loss of tissue and formation of a defect. Reasons attributed to such non-regeneration include (i) Fewer cellular components; (ii) poor metabolism and (iii) the restricted capacity of innate chondrocytes to divide and migrate in the tissue on account of dense matrix fibers. Thus, active principles that are capable of protecting articular cartilage from damage due to trauma and disease constitute important technological areas that offer considerable scope to improve the quality of life of individuals who are prone to such trauma.
It is the principle of the present invention to disclose the potential of Calebin A and compositions thereof to prevent pathological damage to mammalian articular cartilage.
The present invention fulfills the aforesaid objective and provides further related advantages.